


Detective Badge: Awakening

by adexia



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Mob, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adexia/pseuds/adexia
Summary: Junior Detective Chrom and his sister Lissa, a paramedic, find a young woman lying in the grass with severe burns. Once she recovers and joins the Ylissean Police Force, she's going to drag them into a confrontation with the Plegian Mob--whether she knows it or not.





	Detective Badge: Awakening

“Chrom, we have to do something.”

“What do you propose we do?”

“I dunno... “

Her eye opened. Two people stood above her.

“I see you’re awake now!” the man said.

“Hey there,” the woman added.

She tried to get up but her right side felt like it was on fire and wasn’t readily responding. Why could she only see out of one eye?

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you kn _OH MY GOD_ LISSA CALL THE PARAMEDICS--”

“I _AM_ THE PARAMEDICS, _YOU_ CALL THEM--”

Something exploded distantly. “Oh my god, that house is on fire!”

\--

The neighborhood was quickly a confusion of sirens and people in uniform. The fire brigade had been called before Lissa and Chrom found the unfortunate in the grass and brought an ambulance with them. Libra took charge of the victim, and Lissa opted to ride along even though she had the day off. Chrom met up with the CSIs. “What are we looking at, Miriel?”

The lead investigator adjusted her glasses, though her gaze remained fixed on the burning house as the fire brigade turned their hoses on it. “The victim was thrown from the building in an explosion,” she said. “That much was obvious. You saw the burns on her face and arm, right?”

Chrom nodded, a little green.

“It’s my hope that the house will be at least somewhat salvageable. It will, of course, help with the investigation.” She folded her arms, regarding the fire with great suspicion.

“Neighbors are saying they didn’t know much about the people who lived there,” Ricken piped up, standing a little too close to Chrom. “Two women, neither left the house much, and they weren’t really social. Groceries were always delivered by truck. The older woman paid kids to mow the lawn.”

Chrom retrieved his notebook and jotted down the information. He’d conduct an investigation of his own, but it was good to know now. “Any ideas right now about what caused the explosions?”

“I suspect a burst gas line,” Miriel said. “But we’ll know more if we can get in there, of course.”

“It probably wasn’t arson,” Ricken added. “Neighbors don’t report anyone going near the place today.”

Chrom folded his arms. “Whatever the cause, I just hope our victim makes it. What about the older woman who lives here?”

Ricken shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "She hasn't turned up yet," he said. "No body--either she's stuck in the house, or she was away when the fire started. Best case scenario she was out of the house and is safe."

Chrom thanked the CSIs and set about directing orders to the other police on site, his mind buzzing with thoughts and worries about the woman they'd found.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is a dumb/great idea I've had floating around for years uhhhh? There's going to be lots of characters making appearances later and also lots of ships that I'll add as they come up, and also Three Robins


End file.
